User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome Messages Hi, welcome to Winxclub image Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BelievixinStella page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 05:04, June 16, 2012 Don't mind her. I'm really angry at her for copying me. BTW, how are you Brit? Can you please tell Rose that she copied some of Winx Wiki's images and posted it in Stellamusa101's wiki. She's TOTALLY making me work harder! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D! And I'm fine too. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) If you feel that way, just calm down. Listen to some music, and imagine good things that has happend in your life. That wouldn't make you feel exploding... Anyways, do you have Twitter or FB? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I was planning to make a Twitter acount this Friday. I wonder what Twitter looks like... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney! How are things in Winx wiki? Roxanna 07:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:RoseForever/Wiki_Help <- Please read it Brittney. If you want to help organize this wiki.... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney :D! I'm fine. But I feel like I have a headache... I've been working on my Math and it was soo hard! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Why? It's been a month since I left Winx Wiki. Now, I've finalized my desicion, I shall leave Winx Wiki. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) So, who will guard Winx Wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well how 'bout me? Hehe... I think I won't because I'm blocked... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you volunteer? Well, there's no other choice but she can still choose other normal users... If I get chosen, I promise I'll be the best admin your very eyes can see! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, if Fatimah was chosen, she could be inactive. I'm always active although I still have PACEs to work on. I'll wait for Rose's desicion, instead, I'll be editing here. Anyways, I found a wiki that has copied Winx Wiki - all of the files, pages, style, and information! Check it on Sarah's talkpage. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I try to be active too. Anyways, have you seen my two arts on dA? They're bases and they look horrible! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. Anyways, I've learned to speak some Vietnamese and Spanish words. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:24, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Well, I just got back from school. I think I have a headache... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:49, July 8, 2013 (UTC) You're having a holiday? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyways, did you know that I wear glasses? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, whenever I look at a mirror, I see myself not fitting in. It's not good for me to wear glasses. But I can wear them until my eyes are healed. You wish to wear them? I never wished to wear one. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I sure hope so. Anyways, how's Winx Wiki goin'? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's pretty fine. But still needs more users as well as Winx Magic Wiki. Roxanna and I contributed alot here and we're trying to make this wiki spik-and-spiffy. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:36, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I enjoy too ^^! Well, I'll try to if I see him in other episodes. If you don't mind, can you join Stellamusa101's wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) But it's okay if you don't want to... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Brit, I forgot to tell you. You have an OC named Ainsley, right? Well, guess what! I have a classmate named Ainsley - she's a fifth grader. BTW, do you mind talking screenshots in E115 and E119? Because, my computer can't let me see it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I also like the name Ainsley! I should name a fairy as Ainsley ^^. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Fine... as always. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. I'll check it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Checked it. So, what will the wiki be called? Disney Princess and Fairies Wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hope I can get to be an admin. I really want to be an admin there soo bad! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) That always happends... When there's no admin around, I get to protect this/that. Surely, I could get to be one there. Anyways, have you captured pictures from E115 and E120? If there are spells there, por favor capture the picture and created the page for it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup ^^. Anyways, can you help me in how to make a request for adopting this wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Um... No thanks, Brit. I've already found a way. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Really? Wow. I never heard of merging wikis :D I'm busy because I have to edit in all 4 wikis :) ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) Check out my blog! ✿✿✿ 00:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC)